


Testing Testing

by ATEEZpresent



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: A really bad one, Desert Island Fic, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Yeosang is a pilot, confused!yeosang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATEEZpresent/pseuds/ATEEZpresent
Summary: Kang Yeosang is a Pilot Trainee in one of the most prestigious school's in the entire country. So when his senior advisor, Jung Wooyoung, claims that Yeosang doing a test flight only a few months into his program, Yeosang barely thinks twice; that is until he finds himself on a tiny, nameless island in a crashed plane."Help is on the way!" Wooyoung claims."How long could this take?" Yeosang scoffs back."The island you're on is nameless right? Maybe a few months...""A FEW MONTHS?!"*No Signal*
Relationships: Choi San/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Testing Testing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a multi chapter fic! Tags and warnings will be updated as needed!

"I'm gonna kill you Jung Wooyoung," Yeosang grumbles as he sweeps through the rubble of what used to be a very expensive airplane. He takes a deep sigh before coughing, the smoke beginning to set into his lungs.

“That's not very nice," a voice sounds from behind him.

Yeosang screeches and turns, immediately falling to the ground. Before he can say anything in retaliation, a bucket of water is thrown on him by the previous man.

“What the fuck” Yeosang sighs, spitting out some of the water and glaring up at the man standing above him.

The man looked to be about his age, tanned skin and black hair that complemented it well. The man was well built, looking like he could probably lift Yeosang with his pinky finger.

“I said that’s not very nice,” the man says nonchalantly, throwing the bucket to the side “also there was more smoke next to you and you were in the way so you got hit by the impact” he shrugs, helping Yeosang up.

Yeosang huffs and wipes his hands on his pants “where the hell am I? Who the hell are you?” He asks, stumbling through the rubble and falling again, this time being caught by the strong man in front of him.

The man shrugs “we don’t know what to call this place, we just live here, and I’m San” he smiles, looking down at the other man in his arms “looks like we have another clutz on our hands, Mingi will be ecstatic” he says, standing Yeosang back up straight.

Yeosang attempts to look dignified as he follows San around the island “you can literally see from one end of the island to the other, how the fuck do you live here? How did you get here?” He asks.

“My mother birthed me, do you wanna ask more stupid questions? We have to get you some water and food, you’re so thin,” San says, grabbing Yeosang’s hand and leading him to a small cabin amongst cedar and bamboo trees. The place is in good condition despite being small and is decorated in many different colours and styles.

“Well well well look what the tide washed in” a tall man chuckles, sitting on a stump in front of the house “who are you? We usually don’t see new chumps around here.”

“This is Mingi” San rolls his eyes, turning to Yeosang “Mingi, this is....what’s your name?”

“Yeosang”

“Mingi this is Yeosang, Yeosang this is Mingi, you’re both clumsy and thin, you’ll get along great” San says “I found him washed up on the shore, think he was on some kind of device before he crashed, I’m taking him to Hongjoong to have him checked for injuries and then we’ll make dinner.”

”You know I’m not exactly a fan of these backhanded compliments” Yeosang scoffs, following San into the house.

Mingi laughs at that as they pass him “don’t worry you get used to it, nice to meet you Yeosang, make yourself at home.”

“Hongjoong-ah! I found a stray on the shore!” He yells, despite the cabin being insanely small.   
  
A short man emerges from the kitchen with a bright smile, matching his somehow brighter red hair “hello! I’m Hongjoong!”

”Yeah i think he gathered that much,” San sighs “can you check him for injuries? He was in some kind of crash when he got here and he was on fire, so I want to make sure he’s not hurt.”

Despite the blunt and passive aggressive nature of San, Yeosang found himself clinging to him, not wanting to do anything without him, especially as San walked out of the room.

Yeosang let out a screech “where are you going?” He asks with fearful eyes. San looks at him with a frown, “I was going to sit outside with Mingi and help build a fire...why? Are you okay?” He asks, kneeling down as Hongjoong checks him for injuries.

Yeosang nods, though he can’t stop the tears that fall from his eyes, “sorry.”

”You don’t have to apologize, why are you crying?” San asks, sitting next to him and rubbing his back.

“YA! Hongjoong be careful with him.” He demands as Yeosang lets out a pained cry when Hongjoong lifts his leg. San stays close to him the entire time as Hongjoong bandages him up.

Yeosang sniffles, wishing he was back home “I’m fine...” he says softly “I’m just scared...” 

“Scared? Of what? Did Mingi scare you? He’s tall but I swear he’s harmless” San pouts a little, holding Yeosang’s hand.

Yeosang laughs a little and shakes his head “scared of being here. I don’t know any of you and I don’t know where I am.” 

San looks at him fondly “but isn’t that how all adventures in life start? In places you’ve never seen with people you’ve never met?”

San’s eyes are soft, wiping Yeosang’s tears away “I know it’s scary, we all ended up here in our own different ways but we were all destined to find each other. Maybe one day you’ll find your way home, or maybe you’ll find a comfort in our home, make a home here with us.”

Yeosang gulps a little “I don’t know how I could do that in such a small place, I’m from a huge city in South Korea, this place is barren besides the trees.”   
  
“Not true! We’ve actually created our own little city. It’s not the same as the big cities we all came from, but we have little vendor markets just a few paths away, we don’t pay for things here we make fair trades and, if someone needs something and has nothing to offer, we give it to them.”

Yeosang winces a little as Hongjoong finishes bandaging him up and leaves without a word to the two boys.

”Isn’t that a bad way to run a society though?” He asks “if someone can’t afford to buy or trade something...why would you give it to them? Then they could just steal all the time.”

”Yeosang, if someone is trudging through some dirt paths and spider webs to a vendors village just to steal some rice flour for their own selfish needs, I would almost think they deserve it at that point,” San chuckles.

Yeosang laughs back a little, still a little confused “I just feel like not setting a limit for what you pay for something can cause so many problems, where I come from if you don’t pay you don’t get it.”

San smiles again “I was also from a city in South Korea, so I know exactly what you mean, but there aren’t many of us here, and we need compassion for each other, we don’t need a hierarchy of people who think they’re the greatest, we need equity for everyone.”

“Oh,” Yeosang says simply “I had never considered that before...”

”It’s actually been a wonderful way to run things, especially if you come here with nothing, eventually you realize that if you trade things, resources never go to waste!”

Yeosang smiles and nods, standing up and stretching his limbs a bit.

”I was gonna head down to the markets to trade in some rice flower for chili powder, do you wanna come with me? We can find you some new clothes there too,” San says “I can show you the ways of this island.”

Yeosang nods “yeah, that sounds nice.” 

San smiles and takes Yeosang’s hand, the both of them walking off to the kitchen and grabbing the baggy of rice flour “we’ll be back soon! I took a few unnecessary wash cloths to trade for some new clothes for Yeosang” San shouts 

“Gotcha! Be back in time for dinner!” Hongjoong says.

And with one deep breath and a surge of courage, Yeosang hopped into a whole new world of life.


End file.
